Going With the Flow
by callmedaynuhh
Summary: Dominique is very random and loves her best friend Lorcan like she loves fried chicken- which is a lot. However will the hots she has for his twin brother be a challenge in their friendship?
1. The pregnant sister

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I haven't written in a while but I was inspired when I found my new favorite pairing! Woo! Let's all scream and rejoice! Hehehehe, anyways tell me what you think. :)**

_Disclaimer: The only person who owns Harry Potter is JKR and the new park in Florida, USA. … Unfortunately._

"It was a simple summer day in Oklahoma..."

"Dom! Dom!" There goes my stupid pregnant sister calling me while I'm in the middle of my reading, as if I haven't already been tending to her night and day, day and night. You see my sister, Victoire Weasley-Lupin, is pregnant with Teddy's baby, for 8 months actually. Therefore, you guessed it, she's ready to pop. Even worse? It's bloody 92 degrees (**a/n this is in F because I'm American and don't know what C is**) outside, stupid bloody heat waves in stupid bloody England (because unlike Mum had, her kids didn't grow up in France), gotta hate late August! And what is so wrong with this picture might you ask, the fact that her husband, Teddy Lupin, isn't even here! Why not? He's golfing. GOLFING! Only old muggles play that sport!

I guess I can tell you that the best part about late August is that I get to go back to school in a week and a half. In case you are absolutely idiotic and don't know who us Weasley's are I'll enlighten you a tad. I am Dominique Weasley, for those who haven't realized this small fact yet, and along with my EXTREMELY large family I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just call it Hogwarts for short. And although I'm not as nerdy as my cousin Rose, I still love school and the idea of returning gets me super excited inside and I just want to jump around like a little kid in a candy store. I never really understood that line, I'm actually not real found of candy.. oh well... moving on. In fact I've already started packing... okay okay I'm lying, I only threw in my new Gryffindor sweater Mum bought me for my birthday.

"Dom! I neeeeedddd youuuuuu!" Vic called again. Unfortunately this time I had to go or I was definitely going to get cursed. So I headed downstairs and what was I needed for, you may wonder? The stupid bloody glass of water that was two inches past the length her right hand could reach to! We're magical! She could've just summoned it! And when I pointed this out to her she just said "Oh" and let me head back upstairs.

I walked into my room quite frustrated and huffed all the way to my bed, which was actually two steps from the door.. but you know.. I like to be dramatic, enter huge fake grin here. Sighing I threw the book into my trunk and decided that reading on a day like this was just a vain attempt to rid myself of the heat. Still in my huff from earlier I spread out on my bed.

Not two seconds later did my favorite owl, other than my own of course, burst through my window looking very in need of some water. I quickly brought her over to the bowl I keep out for Whiskers, I know it's an awful name for my owl, don't shoot me!, but I was 10. Thelma, yes named after the muggle show Scooby Doo, belonged to my best friend in the entire world. Lorcan Scamander. You see Lorcan, Luna Lovegood's son, is that one kid that I can't help but laugh with, we understand everything about each other.. it's a gift. Oh, and he's hopelessly in love with my cousin Roxy, he just doesn't know it yet. (insert huge wink here)

So after getting Thelma all situated I untied the letter that I'd unconsciously been waiting for. Thus it read:

Dommy baby, aka my boo,

You never write me anymore, insert fake tears here. Hah, I'm kidding I know I've been ignoring your letters, but you write sooo much! I'm a dude, dude's don't like writing letters! Okay, so we both know I'm lying. I haven't written because Ly has been making me want to rip out all my hair! Don't leave me alone here all summer. Pack your stuff. Mum talked to your mum and you're coming here for the whole week and a half we have left! Woohoo! Let's jump around like losers now. Anyways, hurry hurry hurry. And don't forget your suit, I know you want to come swimming.

Love ya booski,

Lor

Okay, so he isn't the most normal person out there... but at least he's more sane than his mum! I mean I love Luna and all but my goodness.

I should probably tell you who Ly is before you freak on me for mentioning others and not telling you who this new person is. Ly is short for Lysander. Lysander is Lorcan's twin brother. They have almost nothing in common.. well they do.. but Ly doesn't exactly fit in with me and Lor, it's just something that never happened. Lysander is absolutely adorable though, in that whole 'your brother is my best friend so you are totally off limits but I would still like to ravish you under the willow tree in your backyard' kind of situation. Maybe I should tell you what he looks like? But maybe that's cheating since I didn't mention what Lor looks like! AH, I feel like I'm cheating you!

I'll add a section just for you:

Descriptions of people I know, more added as more are mentioned:

ME!, Dominique Weasley: Short, standing at about 5'3''. Strawberry blond hair, had to get the mix of the parents, which just so happens to be wavy in that totally 'I just swam ten seconds in the ocean to get my hair wet' amazing beach waves. Not to fit, not overweight, not just right for my standards but close enough. I play football during the summer, since Hogwarts doesn't play muggle sports. My eyes are hazel and I love shopping although my parents never give me any money to.

Victoire Weasley-Lupin: Pregnant. I don't feel the need to write much more since that is all anyone pays attention to now that all you can see is her baby bump.

Teddy Lupin: Vic's husband. He's about 6 feet tall. He's a metamorphmagus, which means he can change his appearance whenever he wants- sickest thing ever. He has piercing brown eyes and a quirky smile.

Lorcan Scamander: He's about 5'11''. Dirty blond hair, that sweeps just a little in front of his eyes. Fit, seeing as he's a chaser for the Gryffindor team. He has light blue eyes and he's a tad bit shy.

Lysander Scamander: He's 5'10'', just a little shorter than his brother. He has brown hair, I'm actually not sure of his present cut since I haven't seen him in forever. He is also fit seeing as he's a beater for the Slytherin team. He has these brown eyes that just pierce into your soul! And he's absolutely lusted after by most of the female population at school.

I'll add more people later, if they become important. It's like a never ending list! I should tell you a little about myself though. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley, and yes my uncle is Harry Potter and yes my Aunt Hermione fought along too and yes she married my Uncle Ron who defeated some of the horcruxes too. I have too many cousins to count, I guess I could if I sat here and tried but frankly that's far too much work for me to handle. I have a brother I have yet to mention, his name is Louis and he's a bother but I love him. I'm the middle child, so I tend to get neglected but it's okay because I'm the smart one ;). I get along pretty well at school but I'm no top of the class or anything. I love potions because I want to help the environment, like those muggles who 'Go Green' and I firmly believe potions will help. And most importantly, I need to pack so I can go over to Lor's house for the rest of summer.

Peace out Vic, no more helping you for me!

**A/N: I haven't decided yet what year Dom's going to be in. I'm stuck between 5th, 6th, or 7th. You'll find out next chapter though, so you won't have to wait for forever. Lorcan is loosely related to my best friend Bamba, but not exactly. Therefore that is where I got the flirtatious letter from, it's how we are. I like the idea that Dom isn't straight to the point, and I'm sorry if it sounds like some of the other Dom's out there. THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION AT ALL! :( So once again I'm sorry! Anyways, this is getting long and you probably aren't really reading it.**

**So please review and tell me what you think and give suggestion and all that jazz. :)**

**Always, Dana.**


	2. The relationship

**A/N: So I'm back, thanks to my reviewer MelanieBelikov; it was nice hearing from you. Anyways; here it is! Oh and I'm not reposting the disclaimer, we all know it wasn't me.**

So it's the last day before we all return for our :tear: last year of Hogwarts. I can't believe real life is almost here! I'm not ready to grow up! I'll stay living with my parents and I'll never leave and I'll stay their baby forever! Okay, so I'm exaggerating, I'm also still at Lor's house, but we're all heading over to the annual Weasley 'we're not celebrating because you're leaving we're going to be sad that you are even though tomorrow morning we'll all be jumping up and down' party!

I guess I should explain what has happened since I came to Lor's house, seeing as I kind of left you hanging a little over a week ago. After the whole like 3 million hours it took me to pack (okay it wasn't that long.. close enough it felt like years!) I apparated over to the Scamander's house because I'm old enough to do that now, insert big cheesy grin here. And what I saw kind of amused me, and it's hard to be amused here after being used to the way this family is for all these years. But there right in front of their HUGE house with the wrap around porch that you just wanna chase each other around for days on was Lysander having a fight with some girl I didn't even know he had been seeing, actually I didn't even know she knew he existed. Yet it wasn't so much as who he was arguing with that had surprised me apposed to what it was actually about. There in front of my second favorite house, mine being the first of course, was Lysander explaining to a girl that he can not be the father of another girl's baby.

"And why can't you be the father? She's had her eyes on you for ages!" This mystery girl said.

"Because I'm a bloody virgin! I said it, and why would you care anyways? You. Aren't. My. Girlfriend." Ly shot back. I found this so hilarious that I couldn't contain my snicker and somehow I got brought into this little scenario and I did not like where it was turning. All of a sudden Ly was practically proclaiming his love for me! Okay, I wish because well then I could ravish him under the willow tree of course! But instead that isn't what he said, it came out more like this.

"Well who is your girlfriend then?" The nosy girl asked.

"Dominique Weasley, see her right over there? Yup, that's who. Come here Dommy baby." Oh Ly I do not like where this is going, I do not want to pretend to be dating you for all these days. And why might you ask, since he is oh so hot and amazing and wonderful? Because my best friend and his twin (being the same person of course) would kill us! I mean forget the killing curse he would rip out our hearts with his bare hands, because it's friend code, it's just a territory you can not enter.

But me being the amazing girlfriend I am of course I act the part and this annoying girl in front of us leaves jealous as ever. And I'm left to having to deal with my 'boyfriend' here for almost two weeks before school even starts! You might as well just shoot me right now because I can't even fathom how to deal with this situation. Oh no, I think I'm going to hyperventilate, and that's not good at all becaused then Ly will think I'm like bloody in love with him or something. WHICH IS NOT THE CASE! I just think he's hot, and well why wouldn't you.. Willow tree, that's all I have to say.

And now we're back to the night before we leave for school and all I can say, is this isn't fun. I couldn't flirt with the hot guy from Diagon Alley who I would ravish in the back of the bookstore. And why couldn't I flirt with him? Because stupid bloody Lysander thought that "Well half the school probably knows by now, a few more weeks of pretending won't kill you".

And here I stand grumpily while he looks at me like "So how bad do you think your cousins will beat on me? I mean your brother practically loves me, he's no problem. But your cousins.. the beaters; Fred and James. My god, they'll murder me in the middle of the quidditch game." I laugh, because I seriously can agree. That's how they are, super overprotective and it's true quidditch would be the best time to intimidate him.

I told Ly to back the eff up so that I could get ready and talk to Lor because with this hound down my neck all week it's been pretty hard to talk to him. Although he found it bloody hilarious when I explained why I'm 'dating' his brother. I did NOT laugh. I think it's more of a bother than good, and when I stated that Lor said to me "Why does it matter? I thought you had the hots for him anyways", I sat in shock before he hit me with a pillow so I could talk again. I mean everyone at school has the hots for Ly, he's just that hot! I mean all the girls and probably even most of the guys do. I'm sure my cousin Albus does, we all think he's gay..

You know, I wonder what this year will bring... my death? Probably, all those crazy psycho bints in Syltherin who actually think I'm dating Ly will poison me at breakfast or accidentally use the wrong hex in DADA. Seriously, they're the biggest idiots in the whole school, whole world even, my niece or nephew that isn't even born yet can out hex them. But it doesn't matter because all I know is that this year will be hell. I'm not even really dating the kid and he's already bringing the death of me. But it sucks because only Lor knows we aren't really together. Hell even their parents think it's the cutest thing ever. 'Oh my god, finally!' 'You two have been dancing around each other for years.' 'You're the perfect height for one another and you're kids will be soo cute.' That last one really bothered me, I'd just poured myself some water, taken a sip and I had to spit it all out. We'd been fake dating for two days and they're already mentioning our children! I swear Aunt Luna's probably planning our wedding with my mom right now. I can just see them and Grandma Weasley looking for just the right shade of teal to use to wrap the silverware. Hell I tell you, hell.

However, do you wish to know the worst minor significant detail? I have to go bloody announce to my entire family tonight that it's true I really am dating the shorter twin. The more annoying, slimy, Syltherin, gorgeous twin. Then all my uncles will go and intimidate him and have to ask him all these questions like what are your intentions and crap that only embarrasses everyone more than it intimidates. Then my male cousins will decide that it's their turn to beat him up and hex him. And finally all my female cousins will give him the whole 'she's my cousin, mess with her and die' speech that we've perfected so well. While all the aunts sit there in the kitchen laughing at everyone else and gossiping/taking bets on how long the relationship will last. (Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina are always the closest on the bet, so if you're to take sides I'd bet with them.) I can't explain that he's forcing me into this because then big mouth Hugo will tell big mouth Lily who will tell the whole school and then Ly will hate me, and we don't want that because then I can't ravish him... anywhere!

You know, if I have to pretend to be his girlfriend maybe I should sneak in some trips to the broom closets, you know just in case no one believes we're really dating. I could get used to that. It might even be pleasant. I mean, I'm already in the position that every girl at school envies I might as well use it to my advantage. I mean, it's too late to ravish him under the willow tree.. maybe during Christmas break we can try that, insert huge over the top wink here. Maybe this is exactly the angle I need to look at this from.. maybe school won't be half bad. Hah, I'm kidding, it'll still be hell. Yet at least now I can have some fun.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. I honestly wasn't going to go this way with it. But it flowed and well... it's sort of a twist right? I mean I like it, Dom likes it... well she will;).**

**Reviews make Lysander want to ravish Dom in the Great Hall during a free.**


	3. The unexpected kissparty

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the wait but I've been in a bit of a bad mood. So hopefully it's still good and you all still like it. :)**

I have this theory that the world is out to get me, that I can't seriously be normal. Like I know that I'm not doomed or something, I know I'm not ugly and fat and need an eating disorder or something. But sometimes I feel that the world isn't too happy with some of the decisions I've made. I, for one, don't exactly see any bad decisions, but maybe my day was up when my family heard I was dating Ly. You see, I wish they would've screamed and yelled and I wish they would've told me that he was absolutely wrong for me. Yet they didn't. Everyone shrugged it off, and even Grandma Weasley loves him. MY BLOODY GRANDMOTHER IS A TRAITOR!

I don't hate Lysander. That's a complete contradiction. Do I love the kid? No. Do I like the kid? Probably not. Yet here I am sitting in a broom closet with him two minutes after the feast was supposed to start. And why is that? Because he thought it'd be a great way for word to get around that we were serious. Unfortunately I had to agree, he had a valid point. So here I sit looking at him like he's on crack or something because he refused to let light into the room, all I can see is half a smirk because the light from the crack of the door doesn't help much.

Sooooo insufferable. Wait. Why is he getting closer to me? Why is he allowing himself to get near me? OMG! HIS AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS LIPS ARE LIKE AN INCH AWAY FROM MINE! There seems to be something wrong with this picture... why would he want to kiss me?

And then as if almost on cue he laughs. That prick has the bloody nerve to laugh at me. So obvious my intelligent self asks "For whatever reason are you laughing?" then under my breath I mutter "prick". The stupid git says "Because you look flustered, it's cute." And like that he kisses me.

xoxox

Unfortunately when I wake up the next morning I realize that the kiss did happen, but why in hell was it so... fluffy? Whenever I imagine Ly I fantasied him being rough and aggressive. I mean he is in Slytherin after all... but why so.. gentle? It's very unlike him. I honestly don't imagine his womanizing ways being nice and sweet. So that leads to the questions.. Why me? Why is he changing his ways? How does he feel about this? And the ever important.. What does this mean, and why do I care?

I hate that he leads me questioning myself, I didn't even listen to music when I showered this morning and I always do. I didn't even pay attention when I dressed this morning, although .. quick fortunately I might add .. I look better than normal. No idea how this happened of course. And when I leave the common room to head down to breakfast I see him. Not my best friend.. who I miss so dearly and I usually walk down to breakfast with, but his twin, my 'boyfriend'. My breath hitches, caught in my throat like the traitor it is.

"Hey." That's all he says and I'm thankful, but I know there is a conversation we need to have. Yet I don't feel the need to start it. So I just hug him and we stand there while I try and get myself together.

"You look amazing." He would notice my looks.

"Thanks" I utter and then I walk away. Because that's what classy girls do... well more the teasing girls. Because I realize that the best way to forget the gentle kiss is to have a much better hot steamy one. I smirk back at him and walk to a broom closet.

Honestly I should have know it wouldn't be long before he was the one leading the way, but I didn't mind. He was amazing and I'd missed having this closeness to someone. I felt the need to smile through our kiss and remind him that we had class. So I left like the amazingly wonderful tease I am and walked to potions while my 'boyfriend' had to deal with his 'hard problems', wink wink, on his own. Oh I really like teasing him, this may actually be fun.

xoxox

Lorcan. I miss spending all my time with my amazing best friend Lorcan. However through this whole me being away thing he has started talking to Roxy. Which is amazing of course, because we all know they're secretly in love but it sucks because I never see him anymore. And I miss him like crazy. I just can't live anymore! I'm kidding, I told you I love dramatics.

For my benefit, before I die of drama I spot my best friend walking towards me. We decide to spend our day like we used to. Pulling pranks on my cousins and lounging around the common room joking and ignoring the huge ass projects our professors gave us for homework. We never talk about serious stuff, like what we're doing when we leave school because we have different plans and I know it hurts us when we mention being apart. So we lean towards the light stuff and enjoy our time.

Lor jumps up behind me with a spider. I'm not afraid of them, so I don't exactly get it until we see my cousin Hugo sitting by the fire. I honestly don't understand his fear, I think it's more because his dad is terrified of them than anything. And even though I find it such an incredibly lame joke, I MEAN WE'RE MAGICAL DAMNIT! WE SHOULD HAVE GOOD JOKES!, I decide it's worth it because at least I'm spending time with my best friend. Just on time Hugo jumps on the table and screams and the common room bursts into laughter as cousin Lily steps on it like it's nothing.

I miss the young days when that was us and Teddy and Vic we're the ones joking. When did everything get so serious? If 7th year brings such horror... what will the future bring? I shudder at the thought and unfortunately let my horror known to the common room when I scream "I NEVER WANNA GROW UP!"

"Good, we'll stay young together forever." Cousin James yells. And the whole common room says "Here, Here."

I feel like I've just started a party. Good thing it's Friday night. I did start a party, I see the pong tables now, I see the shot wars. What have I done? I ask in mock horror, because seriously we all know I need a party. And just like that, I'm back. Back to the self I was before Ly messed me up. And I realize that a boy can't do this to you. You can never stop being yourself.

"LET'S GET BLOODY WASTEDDDDD!" Cousin Fred screams with his tie around his head.

"FUCKING YESSS!" Is my reply and once again the common room says "Here, Here."

**A/N: I really hate this chapter. I'm sorry if you agree. You can tell me, I won't cry. I have no idea where I'm going with this, and I'm sorry.**


	4. The shopping spree

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm currently back. I think I'm gonna bust out a few chapters tonight because I feel awful that I haven't been posting anything. I'm absolutely sorry I haven't been posting and I can make a list of excuses but none of them would help at all. So if you're still reading; thank you :D**

I awoke two weeks after the party still feeling on a natural high. It's insane how much one good day can do for you. After that night with my best friend and cousins I realized that Ly may be my 'boyfriend' now, but he sure as hell isn't my life. I don't mean to sound all "I'm an independent bitch! Fuck men, I don't need them!", because I mean let's face it... guys sure make life more interesting, wink wink.

Unfortunately, the fates had it out for me. I mean call me a cynic but DAMN WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?

Maybe, I should inform you of how from the morning to night my whole mood dramatically changed. I awoke in a great mood and now I'm sitting here fuming. I'd say about a half hour ago at most I learned something awful that happened to my fifth year friend Sarah. See we've been friends for years, even with the two year age difference, because we met through an outdoors club we have here at Hogwarts. But anyways, I'm swaying from the story and I'll just end up denying you of the real story which my lovely cousin Roxy just informed me of.

You see, Sarah isn't exactly extremely liked here at school. I really don't understand why because she's such a good friend, funny, and just a really amazing person. However, many of the females (and even some males) from her year don't agree with me and Roxy. It's this strong dislike that has led them to extreme measures, time and time again. I swear I've never heard so many threats to beat someone's ass before in my entire life. And I'm very into being there for my friends, if I contain one good trait it's loyalty, no lie. Anyways, straying from the situation again... So these jealous girls were being way more over the top then usual. Worse than the rumors about her giving mad dome (or sucking dick for those of you not in the know), worse than all the feeble things they've done to her over the years. No, this time they did the absolute worst. You see, Sarah is muggle-born, and since so many kids here at school are muggle-born they have allowed for the version of wizard-cellphones to be used. No one really uses them to call, more for texting. So these dumb ass bitches post her number in the Daily Prophets 'Adult Version', if you catch my drift, saying "call for sex". Are you shitting me? It goes against like ten different privacy laws! I hope them dumb bitches get arrested before I find out who they are! Because I will definitely beat some majorrrr ass! I can't even grasp how someone can do this? What level of hatred do you have to have?

So, as I'm heading out of the common room, literally about to kill a bitch, I'm sort of relieved that the one person I see is Lysander. Unfortunately, I don't agree with the means he is doing to to try and obtain my attention, doesn't he realize I'm ready to kill? I mean, he should! I look furious! RAWRR. I'm so intimidating! But apparently, he doesn't agree, enter sad face here.

"Dom, come on let's go have some fun?" Ly says with a shifty glance towards the wide open, empty broom closet.

"NO! What the fuck are you doing?" I scream at him, running away. Why don't people understand anger? RAWR.

"Seriously, I know this anger can subside.." Ly replies with a smirk. He's really not cool, he needs to leave like now. I can't fathom why he's running after me like we're happy together or something.

"You'd be mad too if you just found out what I was informed of!" And he grabs me and hugs me like the sweet sweet boyfriend he so totally isn't. So as I'm crying my eyes out I tell him everything that happened today with Sarah and how awful I feel. He sshs me and tells me everything will be alright because he heard that her mom already called about a thousand people so that the girls will definitely get into some trouble. And I finally feel like he's right, maybe it will be okay.

xoxox

I have amazing news! I'm going shopping todayyyy! The girls are taking me out and we're having a day all to ourselves. Of course.. we aren't suppose to be getting out of the castle today but... details details, you know?

An hour later I find myself hunting racks with Roxy looking for the perfect tee shirt for my very small collection. I mean, thank god I have a sister I can steal clothes from! But, ahem.. away from the situation again. I decide to spot my best friend and ask her questions about him.

"Rox?" I begin.

"Hmm?" Her so amazing reply comes back to me.

"What's been going on with you and a certain blond haired best friend of mine?" To my relief she blushed, which in itself is amazing because she's half black. Guess it goes to prove that none of us Weasley's can get away from the infamous blush that has been passed down for generations.

I laughed and said, "You're blushing Rox, spit it out." And to my relief, once again, she does. Man can I count on her.

"Well... He's so amazing and we've been hanging out quite a bit since you started dating his brother.." I blushed "Details, details" thankfully she continued. "...but it's been so much fun. He even took me to the kitchens." Now, now the kitchens is a big deal here at Hogwarts because it's about the closest anyone can come to a date. When a guy really likes you (or a girl, I don't judge), he takes you to the kitchens so you can be treated to whatever your heart desires. It's really convenient if you ask me, because then the guy never has to pay money. Way cheaper then taking someone out for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

I decide to voice this to my dear cousin. "Roxy. That's. Like. A. Big. Deal. !"

"I know, I know." We jump around for a bit, because we're cool like that. "But.. he hasn't made an move to ask me out and I'm honestly wondering if he actually will..."

"Don't worry girl, he's my best friend remember? I'll just have to have a little talk with him.. Or have Ly do it.. Boys are so much better at convincing other boys to ask out females. It like wounds their ego when a girl has to or something.." Roxy laughs and we continue our search for clothes.

Not even 2 minutes later... "Aha! I've found the perfect shirt for you!" Then we bust out laughing because seriously our bookish cousin Rose can NOT be serious. It's the ugliest shirt we have ever seen in our lives. It's bright orange with the words "I want you to enter my chamber of secrets ;)" in bright green lettering. Not only does it not match but seriously? Does she want me to get hit on by every male that attends Hogwarts? I mean jeesh!

But to our relief she busts out laughing as says "I seriously got you there for a second! However I'm still buying it for you as a joke, it's priceless. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thankfully neither have we.." Roxy mutters and we all burst into new laughter.

A while later we finally head back into school with our bags light as feathers and tiny in our pockets so no one can suspect a thing. Don't you just love magic?

On the way back in we run into our favorite set of twins and I instantly give Rose a look that says 'Get lost now!', thankfully she understands and leaves to go find either cousin Al or Scorpius Malfoy.. We allll know she secretly wants to ravish him, I mean come on! If he wasn't younger than me I would consider him.. like DAMN!

Instead I turn to my EXTREMELY HOT fake boyfriend and pull him away whispering a goodbye to Roxy and a good luck, I add a wink in for good measure.

"Come on babe, I have loads to tell you!" And just like that I've left my best friend and cousin alone to have their own fun.

"I love it when you're happy to see me! It never happens."

"Oh shut up." And I kiss him and just like that I feel like what we have is real and not some fake thing we invented because he was sick of girls trying to get into his pants. I was in bliss and I was happy. Fortunately I knew he was happy too because I could feel it against my leg.. which reminded me that I needed to get my bags to my dormitory.

I dragged away from his lips, which is starting to get increasingly harder to do, and informed him that I indeed needed to get my bags back to my dormitory and that he should talk to Lorcan for me about Roxanne. He said he would with no problems asked. So I left with one last kiss to head to the common room.

Almost at the end of the corridor I froze. (**A/N: I almost left the chapter here, I really almost did.**)

Why in the hell would Ly agree so easily to what I asked him?

Luckily he must of realized the same because at the same moment we both turned and looked at each other and as I cocked my head he jogged over to me. "Dom, I know what you're thinking. And I do care about you. I agreed to talk to my brother because you care about him and I understand your need to make other people happy even when you aren't feeling so great yourself. And I'm so sorry I put you in this situation, you could be dating anyone and instead you're stuck with me. I must add that this is extremely hard for me to say! God, why is talking to you always so hard?" He clutched his hair and looked down at his feet, it was quite childlike and really kind of cute. It was always as if he was wondering why he was feeling a certain way.

"Ly," He looks back up at me, "You like me." he looks shocked beyond all believe.

"WHAT?"

"Face it babe, you think about me all the time. You can't help but look at me when I walk in the room. You always insist on breaking up my conversation whenever I talk to a guy who isn't your brother or related to me. You hate how some of your best friends talk about me like they could get in my pants if they tried. And honestly, you're trying really hard not to kiss me right now." I ticked them off on my fingers as I went, smirking all the while.

"You, are insufferable. And completely right. Damn, when did I become so useless to the male race?" He smirked at his last comment and I shoved him playfully in the side.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Actually go out, for real?"

"What have we got to lose?" I replied. And with that he walked me back to my common room and kissed me goodnight.

Honestly, the only thing that could make my life any better right now would be for those bitches who did that to Sarah to get Junior Jail time or something.

**A/N: In America we call what I referred to as Jr. Jail Juvi, but I figure the wizarding world should have one too. In my mind its where they test what will work on those at Azkaban. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. And hopefully I'll be posting another chapter soon. I don't foresee it being too much longer but I am not a seer so who knows. **

**Reviews make those bitches that hurt Sarah get caught, and they make fluff happen between our two main characters!**


End file.
